It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected kiss at Frasier's Christmas party brings something wonderful for Niles and Daphne. Continuation of BaronessBlixen's "The Christmas Plan", which is also a Christmas gift to her!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a birthday gift for Anika (BaronessBlixen), which is a continuation of her story "The Christmas Plan" As always seems to happen, this intended one shot grew into five chapters but her story was a lot of fun to expand on. Written with hugs and many thanks for her friendship and support. **_

Daphne smiled at her handsome dance partner. He was quite a bit shorter than she and young enough to be her son, but she loved him just the same. He was her charge's grandson, after all. How could she not love him? And as the festive and quite romantic music continued, she couldn't remember when she'd had a better time.

"You're a good dancer, Frederick Crane." She said.

The compliment made him smile and he held her even closer. Well, as closely as she would allow. But it was sweet in a way. And soon she was enjoying herself so much that she hardly noticed that they'd danced their way across the living room.

Frederick was a delight, telling her such wonderful stories about his school and about his adventures in Boston. He was so much like his father, almost a miniature version. But there was no denying that he had quite a bit of his uncle in him too. The sweet, sensitive and affectionate side that never failed to warm her heart. Perhaps that's why she loved him so much.

Oh dear... where had that come from? The idea was completely-

"MISTLETOE!"

Frederick's voice broke into her thoughts and she was even more surprised when she realized that they were no longer dancing.

"What? Where?" She asked in confusion.

The boy grinned and his eyes moved toward a figure standing in the doorway; Dr. Crane's younger brother, Niles.

"Dr. Crane, what..."

"You have to kiss!" Frederick said as though it was something that Daphne did every day. Niles was her friend and she certainly didn't make a habit of kissing the man. The thought was ridiculous and besides, Niles was with Mel-and deeply in love from what Daphne could see.

And as for Daphne, she had Donny. A wonderful man who would soon be her husb-."

"We'll leave you two alone."

Jolted out of her thoughts once more, Daphne turned to find Martin dragging Frederick away from the bathroom door. And when she returned her gaze to Niles, she felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"I... I think we've been set up." Niles said with a nervous laugh.

Daphne looked into his beautiful eyes, certain that her cheeks matched the shade of her dress and smiled. Oh why did Niles have to be so handsome?

And why, she wondered, did she have to give her heart to Donny when it was someone else she wanted?

"I-I think so." She managed to say. "Your nephew is quite the matchmaker. And quite clever. Although I don't expect you to-."  
"Well, it's almost Christmas." Niles said softly.  
"And Frederick is your brother's guest." Daphne added. "He's such a sweet little boy that I'd hate to... hurt his feelings by not respecting his wishes, although I'm not quite sure why he-."

She gasped lightly when she felt his hands on her waist, watching him in wonderment. She moved closer to him and suddenly the world around them seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them spun in this magical moment.

And then like a page from her romance novel, Niles' lips came down on hers. The touch was so soft and so gentle that she wrapped her arms around him, deepening what was without a doubt the sweetest, most romantic kiss she'd ever experienced.

She wanted to pull away, knew she had to pull away. For what if someone saw them? Frasier? Donny? Or worse, Mel?  
But when she finally drew back, she couldn't resist kissing him again. And this time she held nothing back.

Around her she could hear chatter, laughter and the sound of Christmas music. But her attention was focused on Niles. And when she realized that the blissful moment had come to an end, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Crane."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face and she wanted so much to kiss him again.  
"Merry Christmas Daphne."


	2. Chapter 2

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them knowing quite what to say.  
"I... guess we should get back to the party." Daphne whispered, her beating so quickly that she was sure Niles could hear it. "Donny and Mel..."

"Mel's gone." Niles replied, rather abruptly, as though he didn't want to discuss his girlfriend. And when she looked at him in surprise, his expression told her everything she needed to know.

"Dr. Crane, I-."  
He reached for her hand and she shivered at his touch. The warmth from his hand brought new and unexplainable tears to her eyes; tears that he brushed from her cheeks.

"Daphne, can I buy you a drink at Café Nervosa? It's not far and we can walk if you like. We won't stay long but if you feel uncomfortable..."  
It was a question that she never expected but one that she'd longed to hear.

"But what about the party? I mean, Mel and Donny-."

Niles smiled, watching as Frasier led Donny, Frederick, Martin and the other party guests in a rousing version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" that was barely into its first verse.  
"I have a feeling that we won't be missed."

She giggled, covering her mouth while Niles glanced at his Italian leather shoes, shivering slightly when Daphne took his hand.

"Niles Crane I'd love to go to Café Nervosa with you."

Keeping a careful eye on Donny and the other party guests, she slipped past Niles and removed her coat from the coat rack. In an almost triumphant move she walked out of Frasier's condo, unable to believe that she hadn't been noticed. While she and Niles waited for the elevator, their eyes sparkled like two people who had found love for the first time and only had eyes for each other.

The elevator door opened, and she stepped inside but almost as an after thought she returned to the hallway, smiling at Niles confused glance.

"Is something wrong?"  
"There's something I need to do. Wait here, okay?"  
"A-all right." He said hesitantly.

"I'll be right back." She said, kissing his lips once more.

She smiled at him and quietly opened the door to the condo, stepping inside the foyer. And the diamond engagement ring slid off of her finger as though it never belonged there. She laid the ring on the front hall table where someone (preferably Frasier or Martin) was sure to find it, and she knew that Donny would one day understand her reasons for leaving him. She couldn't possibly marry him when-

"Daphne, is everything all right?" Niles asked.

She took one last glance at the party guests who were still singing the "Twelve Days of Christmas" and then quietly closed the door, smiling at the man she loved.

"Is everything all right?" He asked again.

She went to him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm, lingering hug that she didn't want to end. But when it did, she laced her newly bare left hand into his and together they made their way out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to Café Nervosa was cold, but Niles kept his arm firmly around her and she leaned into his body as though she was made for him.  
"Are you sure you're all right, Daphne?" Niles asked.

"Yes, Niles. Everything is wonderful."  
"Can I ask what you were doing in there? I don't mean to pry, but-"  
She smiled and paused on the sidewalk to kiss him. "Rewriting my future."

Their arrival at Café Nervosa made her feel as though she was in a Cinderella story; the plain, simple girl from Manchester and the handsome, sophisticated psychiatrist.

And with their fingers entwined, they walked to the counter, greeted with a smile by Taylor, the friendly barista.

"Hey Daphne! Dr. Crane. What can I get for you?"  
"A large cup of cinnamon tea, please." Daphne said. "And Niles here will have a non-fat mocha with the faintest hint of cinnamon."

Taylor's eyebrows rose and she glanced at Niles. "Mocha? Don't you usually have a-."  
"It's fine, Taylor." He said, smiling as he paid for the drinks.

Daphne gasped in embarrassment. "Oh Niles, I'm sorry. I got your drink order wrong! I don't know what's wrong with me! I've heard you order a hundred times so why-."

He stared at her in what could only be considered disbelief.  
"I'm sorry." She said again, kissing his cheek without any regard for who might see them together. "I'll go have them fix it right away."  
"No. It's perfect." He said, gently turning her toward him. "I know you're disappointed and-."  
"I'm not disappointed at all, Daphne."

"Then why are you looking at me that way?"  
"You... you called me _Niles_."

Once again she gasped in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess I was just caught up in every-."  
His fingers went to her lips. "Don't be sorry. Hearing you say my name is the sweetest sound I can imagine."

She moved to kiss him but then thought better of it, and squeezed his hand "I'll take these drinks to the table."  
They settled in at a secluded table near the back even though the café was almost deserted. And as she sipped her cinnamon tea, Daphne looked around the café in awe. It was completely transformed into a winter wonderland with twinkling lights around the windows and draped from the ceiling. Fake snow framed the main windows, creating a romantic, cozy feel. And sentimental Christmas music featuring the smooth voice of Harry Connick Jr. floated from the speakers.

At that moment, she would have given anything to have been in Niles arms, dancing the night away.

"This is so beautiful." She sighed.

"_You're _beautiful." He replied, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Not quite sure what to do, Daphne took his hand in both of hers, and trailed kisses along his fingers.

"So are you." She said, caressing his hand against her cheek. She held his hand against her face for several seconds, closing her eyes in contentment. But then she opened them again.

"Niles?"

He took a sip of his mocha and smiled at her. "Hmmm?"  
"Aren't you worried that someone will see us?"

"Not at all. I'm honored to be sitting with the most beautiful woman I've ever-."  
"But what about Mel?"

"Mel's gone." He replied in the same manner as before.

"Niles-."

"Daphne, if you want to leave, just say the word. I'd hate for Donny-."  
"I don't love him." She said quickly. The words were simple and yet they said so much. When Niles looked at her in surprise, she sighed deeply. "I don't love him. I don't think I ever did."

"Daphne-."

"Dr. Crane, can I tell you something?"  
"Of course, Daphne. You can tell me anything."

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling shy. "I-I know..."

"Know... what?"

She looked into his eyes, trying so desperately not to get lost in them; not now. But he was so beautiful. His smile, his chin... the way he lit up whenever he saw her. If only she had known... before.

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

Another deep breath and her mouth opened ready to say the words that she'd been longing to say; the words that came from her heart.  
"I-I know about your feelings for me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next day, Niles' office**_

With a smile on his face, Niles pressed the intercom button. "Mrs. Woodson, I need to make an extremely important phone call so will you see to it that I'm not disturbed?"

_"Certainly, Dr. Crane. Is everything all right?"_

"Everything is wonderful, thank you." Niles replied. His pulse raced with excitement and after taking one last glance at the website on his computer he dialed the number.

"Yes, that's correct." He said into the phone. "Item number MB97357. What color?" he thought for a moment. "How about fire engine red? Yes, that's the correct address and please, make certain that it's delivered on Christmas Eve. Yes, I'm sure he will be. In fact I wish I could be there to see the expression on his face. Well then, thank you and Merry Chris-what's that? Why yes, a gift message is an excellent idea. I want the card to read; _To Freddie, Thank you for the best Christmas gift anyone could have ever given me. It is a gift that I will treasure for the rest of my life and into the afterlife. Love, Uncle Niles._

He smiled, thinking of Daphne, the woman he loved with all of his heart. And then he thought of his nephew; the selfless little boy who gave Niles a gift that could never be matched.  
No one deserved a mini bike more.

**THE END**


End file.
